A Whole New World
by doCHAI
Summary: It's Mr. McMahon's Fan Appreciation Night and he orders Lilian to sing with the rapper, John Cena. I twisted the promo...
1. Chapter 1

**This has been going round and round in my mind for some time. I really hope something like this would happen on Raw. This time, the characters are actually working for the WWE. As usual, I disclaim.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian made her way to Mr. McMahon's office. Earlier that day she received a call from her boss that she would be involved in his Fan Appreciation Night promo and now's the time to find out how.

She knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice from inside said.

She came in and to her surprise, she saw John Cena sitting on a chair in front of Mr. McMahon's table. "I'm sorry," she started. _They might be talking about the WWE Championship, _she thought. "I think I should just come back later."

"No," her boss stopped her. "I need to talk to both of you. Come sit down."

She sat down the chair in front of John.

"As both of you know," their boss started, "tonight I'm going to have a promo and I want you both to be part of it." He turned to Lilian, "Everybody knows how great your voice is and later tonight you're going to sing."

Lilian was surprised. _What kind of Fan Appreciation Night is this?_ "What song, sir?" she asked. "The National Anthem or America the Beautiful?"

"None of the above," her boss answered. "I was thinking more of… Something unheard of inside a WWE ring... How about Dreaming of You by Selena? Do you know that song?"

"Of course," Lilian approved. _How easy would that involvement be?_

"Okay," Mr. McMahon started, "so, I'm going to say something about how that song is not pleasing the audience, but that time they will be really happy to hear you sing. I'm the kill joy here, you know." He turned to John. "That's where you come in."

"What am I going to do?" the Champ asked.

"You're going to because I said that you should come out. You're supposed to sell out but not that easily. Just do what's good for the audience. Then, here comes the fun part because I'm not telling it to you right now." Mr. McMahon had a smirk on his face. "Are you both familiar to the Karaoke?"

"I guess," they both answered.

"Then go prepare for Monday Night Raw," Mr. McMahon stood up. "Have fun later."

Both of them stood up and made their way outside the office. Lilian headed for the Diva's Locker Room but John caught her arm.

"Wait up," John said. "I'm not sure about the Fan Appreciation Night. What do you think are we going to do? What's our boss going to make us do?"

"We're going to sing," she answered. "At least that's how it seems to me."

"Thanks anyway," John said.

Lilian started to walk towards her destination.

"One more thing," John called out loud.

Lilian turned around.

"How do you prepare your voice?" John asked.

"I drink lots of water," Lilian advised. "I also make sure it's not cold." She then headed once more towards the locker room and this time, she reached her destination.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Mr. McMahon's Fan Appreciation Night is up next," JR said, loud enough for Lilian to hear.

"I need more water," Lilian said to Marc Yeaton, the timekeeper.

"Here you go," he handed her the bottle of water. "That's your 4th bottle tonight."

"I'm just trying to prepare for the promo," Lilian said. She took a big gulp and breathed hard. She opened her black book and read over the lyrics of Dreaming of You. "I wonder if I'm going to sing acapella. I forgot to ask Mr. McMahon."

"There's going to be an accompaniment," Marc said. "You've done this a thousand times. Good luck."

_No chance, that's what you've got._

Mr. McMahon's theme played and the crowd erupted. A lot of boo's were heard although-out the arena.

_This is it,_ Lilian thought.

Mr. McMahon entered the ring and ordered Marc to hand him a microphone.

"Tonight," Mr. McMahon started, "I'm going to have a "Fan Appreciation Night". It's not really what I normally do so," he turned to Lilian. "Lilian, why don't you come up here and join me."

Knowing what to do, Lilian stood up and climbed the ring. She brought along her microphone because she was more than ready to sing. _I hope they won't notice that I'm excited,_ she thought.

"I know that each and everyone of you here know that Ms. Garcia can sing damn well," Mr. McMahon said with a smirk.

The crowd erupted. They really seem to like the idea.

"So Lilian," he told her. "Why don't you sing this song?" he whispered something to Lilian. "I know that this song was made famous by a Texan. So you guys better like it," he pointed to the fans.

The music began to play. Recognizing the song, the crowd went wild. Lilian took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
__I stay up and think of you  
__And I wish on a star  
__That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

_  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
__Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
__And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
__Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

"No, no, no," Mr. McMahon said. "I really don't think the crowd liked it."

"Booo…" the crowd referred to the Chairman.

"Tell you what," he started, "I told someone from the roster to sing with you." He turned to face the ramp. "Come out here now."

_Your time is up my time is now…_

The crowd once again erupted as they heard the Champ's theme.

_She was right, _he thought. _We really are going to sing._

_I knew it, _she thought back in the ring. _I hope he sings better than Stone Cold._

"Now Mr. Cena you're not out here for a match," Mr. McMahon explained. "You're out here to sing an impromptu song with Ms. Garcia." He handed him his microphone.

"Now," John started, "what makes you think I'm just going to follow your order like that?" He snapped his fingers at the sound of "that".

The crowd erupted. It was clear that no one likes Mr. McMahon.

_What is he doing? _Lilian thought as she was eager to sing once more – no matter what song it is.

"But," John said, "It would be an honor to sing with the Diva who has the loveliest voice in all of WWE." He turned around from Lilian. "And in my eyes the most beautiful of them all." He gave Lilian a teasing look.

As the music started, they turned their attention to the Titan Tron. They both knew that the lyrics would be flashed but they never knew what song they were supposed to sing until that moment.

_Holy shit… _John thought. It's that song from my niece's favorite movie. _It's a good thing I often watch it with her._

_Oh my… _Lilian thought. _I didn't know Mr. McMahon watches Disney. It must be the effect of having a baby granddaughter. I'm so going to nail this._

John took a deep breath as he was supposed to sing first. _Here goes nothing…_

_I can show you the world  
__Shining shimmering splendid  
__Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide  
__I can open your eyes  
__Take you wonder by wonder  
__Over, sideways and under  
__On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world  
__A new fantastic point of view  
__No one to tell us "no"  
__Or where to go  
__Or say we're only dreaming_

_My turn, _Lilian said excitedly in her head. She honestly didn't know that John could sing that well. She thought he could only rap.

_A whole new world  
__A dazzling place I never knew  
__But now from way up here  
__It's crystal clear  
__That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights  
__Indescribable feeling  
__Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling  
__Through an endless diamond sky_

_They're so good, _Mr. McMahon thought. _I should produce a CD for them, a duet CD._

_A whole new world  
__Don't you dare close your eyes  
__A hundred thousand things to see  
__Hold your breath it gets better  
__I'm like a shooting star  
__I've come so far  
__I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world  
__With new horizons to pursue  
__I'll chase them anywhere  
__There's time to spare  
__Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world  
__A whole new world  
__A new fantastic point of view  
__No one to tell us "no"  
__Or where to go  
__Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world  
__Every turn a surprise  
__With new horizons to pursue  
__Every moment feels better  
__I'll chase them anywhere  
__There's time to spare  
__Anywhere  
__There's time to spare  
__Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world  
__A whole new world  
__That's where we'll be  
__Where we will be  
__A thrilling chase  
__A wondrous place  
__For you and me_

By the end of the song, Lilian noticed that John was holding her hand. She was too busy singing to feel it. But as soon as the music stopped, she felt a large hand holding her free hand. John then flashed a smile. They both came back to their senses when Mr. McMahon spoke up, signaling that the promo should go on.

"As good as it sounded, I don't think anyone in this arena liked the idea of both of you singing," he lied, but not showing it to the fans. Deep inside, he liked the idea he came up with and he could notice that so does the fans. "You know what? You guys deserved something from me. Something I personally made. Something – "

"Vince," a voice from the Titan Tron said.

Mr. McMahon turned around and saw Donald Trump.

"Vince," he started. "You want to show your appreciation to the fans? Give them what they want, Vince. Give them money." By the sound of "money", it started to rain – not with water but with money.

The crowd went wild and Mr. McMahon was furious. At least he was acting really furious. Realizing that it was real money, he started to make his way up the ramp, now more furious. Then the commercial break came. All throughout the promo, John couldn't take his eyes off of Lilian. But knowing that he should now head backstage, he whispered something to her ear.

"See you later backstage," he whispered soft enough for no one to hear. "I really enjoyed singing with you, Lilian."

"So did I John," Lilian replied.

XOXOXOXOXO

**That's all for now folks. I know some things are not as accurate as what happened on Raw but I can't really remember the exact same words Donald and Vince said. My brain should memorize more important things than that – something like, recipes, formulas, renaissance people, sine law, cosine law…**

**I'd appreciate if you'd tell me what you think about it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really making the best of the whole classes-are-over thing. Good thing I'm a responsible student and I don't have any problems regarding the signing of clearance. Anyway, I disclaim and reviews are very much welcome.**

**A thumbs-up to those who could tell me what song Torrie and Maria kinda sung, without looking it up. Although everybody who's young and young at heart knows that song.**

XOXOXOXOXO

John couldn't stop thinking of Lilian. Ever since he sang with her, Lilian's face never escaped his mind. Later that night, he and Shawn Michaels won the World Tag Team Championships and Lilian's voice proudly announcing them as the winners never left his ear.

By this time, Raw has ended and Lilian would go back to the Diva's locker room so John decided to wait for her behind the curtains. He didn't want this moment to pass him by.

Lilian came out of the curtains with a bright smile on her face. She didn't look like she just had a one hell of a night.

"Hey Lilian," John approached her.

"Well hey there Mr. Peabo Bryson," Lilian joked.

John let out a small laugh. "Well you know," he thought of something sensible to say, "We should do that thing out there more often."

"You mean singing?" Lilian asked.

"Yeah," John replied. "Did I mention that was really fun?"

"I can clearly remember you said that you enjoyed it," Lilian flashed him a smile.

He almost melted into her smile. She had the most amazing smile.

"I was scared my voice would crack or something," John confessed. Realizing what he just said, he slapped his forehead.

"The WWE Champion and now one-half of the World Tag Team Champions, scared?" Lilian's eyed widened and then let out a small laugh.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like that," John explained. "I never sung that song in front of thousands of people before."

Lilian's smile never faded away from her face. Talking with John Cena really puts a smile on her face.

"Look John," Lilian said. "I really have to go and get my – "

"There you are Garcia!" Torrie called out loud, walking towards them. "Hi there John."

"Lil, we're going at this club and we kinda need your help," Torrie's eyes pleading as she held Lilian's hands.

"No way Tor," Lilian shook his head. "I am not going to drive drunken people back to the hotel."

"But you're the only one we know who doesn't drink a lot," Torrie continued to plead; now pouting like a four-year-old.

"Okay," Torrie gave in. "You don't have to drive us back. Just go with us."

"I'm sort of tired tonight," Lilian made up an excuse.

"We won't hook you up with some guy at the club," she raised her right hand. "I promise."

"How can I be sure you're true to your promise?" Lilian asked.

John decided to go on, noticing that the Divas are about to enjoy a night at the club. Then, someone grabbed his arm.

"You're going to be with him all night long," Torrie said with a bright smile.

_What?! I'd love to! _John thought in his head.

"I don't really think its right to drag John into this," Lilian hesitated. "Besides, I can just go back to my hotel room."

"It's not really a big deal," John said, wanting to go to the club with Lilian. "But that's if you want to go."

"See Lil?" Torrie was excited. "He'll go… I promise we won't hook you up with some other guy as long as you stay with John Cena. No one will even bother to go near you."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lilian asked John.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied.

"Great!" Torrie jumped. "Meet you guys in 30 minutes."

John couldn't help but feel his heart jumping. He's about to go to a club with Lilian – the girl who just wouldn't leave his mind.

"Sorry about that," Lilian apologized. "I know you're sore and all. I'll treat you to a drink when we get there."

"No, no," John hesitated. "I'm not really sore at all. I think the whole singing thing helped."

Lilian looked confused. "But you sung before your match so your singing didn't actually cure anything because you weren't sore yet."

John laughed a little causing Lilian to smile at him. "Well I guess talking to you is some sort of medicine because I really don't feel sore at all."

"Nice try Cena," Lilian said, noticing that it was a lame pick up line. "I have to go get changed. See you later."

XOXOXOXOXO

They all went to the club with a bunch of Divas and Superstars. Most of the Divas went to the dance floor and dance their heart out.

"Are you just going to sit here all night?" John asked as he sat in the stool beside Lilian's.

Lilian took a sip from her Margarita. "Maybe," she answered.

"So I if I ask you to dance with me, you won't?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" Lilian raised an eyebrow and sent John a playful smile.

John took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You know, technically, I haven't agreed to dance with you," Lilian continued flashing him her playful smile.

"Aw," John sent a pout. "You can sit back there now if you want to."

Lilian laughed at John's pout.

"You know you better quit smiling," John informed her.

"Why is that so?" Lilian asked.

"I might unconsciously kiss you because of your amazing smile," John teased.

"So I'm supposed to frown all night?" Lilian faked a frown. "You know you use more muscles when you frown rather than you smile."

"I do," John said. "On the contrary, keep on smiling."

XOXOXOXOXO

From one table in the club…

"_I can see what's happening_," Torrie said, looking over at Lilian and John on the dance floor.

"_What?_" Maria asked.

"_And they don't have a clue_," Torrie said. "_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two_."

"_Oh_," Maria sighed.

"_The sweet caress of twilight_," Torrie continued. "_There's magic in the air and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air_."

"No Tor," Maria replied. "Love is in the air."

"Yeah," Torrie agreed. "I think I got carried away by the song."

XOXOXOXOXO

The song ended and they went back to their stools. John couldn't help but notice Lilian's bright smile.

"So you love to smile," John said, trying to open up a conversation.

Lilian glanced over him. "Have you been observing my face all this time? You kept on commenting about my smile."

John couldn't think of an answer. He really has been observing her face and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looks especially when she smiles.

"You know you got those pretty dimples over there," Lilian poked John's face and then laughed.

"I may have dimples but they're not pretty," John protested, removing Lilian's finger and then, holding her hand.

"You got a big hand," Lilian commented, making John smile at her.

"I'm supposed to be a wrestler," John defended himself. "Don't expect me to have small hands."

Lilian smiled at this. Just then, she felt John's lips against her. Her heart began to race. She kissed him back, making him cup her face in his hand. John broke the kiss and Lilian froze.

"I'm sorry," John apologized, realizing what just happened. "I warned you that I might unconsciously kiss you because of that amazing smile. I didn't mean too, I'm sorry."

"Don't be John," Lilian said. "I really enjoyed hanging out with you tonight. To tell you the truth, I haven't had this much fun ever since Unforgiven."

"Unforgiven?" John asked, remembering how he was so sore that night.

"That was Trish's last night with us as a WWE Diva so we really partied hard," Lilian explained.

"Oh I see," John replied. For a moment, there was an uncomfortable silence. "Maybe we could hang out some time when we're both not too busy," he spoke up, breaking the silence.

"That would be good," Lilian said.

John walked her up to her room, pausing when they were in front of her room. Lilian looked at him, waiting him to say something. He hasn't said much since he kissed her.

"I don't want you to just say 'Good night, sweet dreams' to me," Lilian spoke up first.

"What do you want to hear?" John asked.

"The thing that you want to say," Lilian replied. "I feel like you want to say something."

"How did you know?" John joked.

Lilian smiled and said, "Woman's instinct."

"Okay here it goes," John took a deep breath. "I really liked you before but I never really had the chance to ask you out. When I was drafted to Raw, you were busy working on your album and I was also busy with my movie. Now that I had my chance, I just want to say that I like you more now. One more thing, tonight was so, so – "

Lilian cut her off. " – worth-repeating?"

"Yes," John answered.

This time, Lilian leaned closer to him, moving her lips closer to him but paused when they were an inch apart. She was teasing John. Her eyes met John's and they were both lost in space. John closed the space between them and kissed Lilian again. This time, she wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands went to her waist. After a few minutes, they broke up.

Lilian smiled at him, letting him know that she liked the moment.

"So there's a next time?" John asked.

"Yes but next time can it not be in a club?" Lilian suggested.

"Wherever you want," John answered.

"Good night John, sweet dreams," Lilian whispered.

Lilian went to her room which left John alone in the corridor. He can't help but think what a night it was. He finally had a chance to blurt out his feelings to the woman he likes. Now, he was ready to have a whole new world with her.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Done! This is the first liliancenafic that I completed.**

**I would like to thank Disney Records for serving as an inspiration to me in writing this fic…**

**Don't be shy to review… Go on, give me a review… Haha…**


End file.
